


Awkward

by Ksbbb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Humor, Gift Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Sarcastic Stiles Stilinski, Scott is a Good Friend, Silly, Sorry Not Sorry, Stiles Stilinski is Not Amused, Theo is a Little Shit, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksbbb/pseuds/Ksbbb
Summary: Liam and his awkward pack.  Last night realizations.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twriter470](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twriter470/gifts).



> This is my gift back. Tried to keep the awkward desert chronicles vibe you liked Twriter470. 😂. T rated version of course.

Liam eats his breakfast ignoring Theo completely. It’s best this way. They don’t have to talk about it. It’s all Theo’s fault. If he didn’t make the decision to stop at a club, then this would never would have happened. God.

Mason had to make a bunch of fake ID’s and somehow convinced Theo to stop at a club. Corey refuses to ever speak up against anything Mason says or does. It’s absurd really.

He looks over at Theo who is just eating away. Like it is all cool here. Maybe Liam has been too easy on Theo. Maybe he should have stopped him. He should have rejected Theo when he got handsy. His stupid face makes Liam want to scream. 

He hears a knock on the door and goes to answer it. Scott is smiling at him. 

“Hey. I came to say I support you.” Scott says. 

“Um ok? We know that Scott. Your the Alpha.” Liam says.

“Yea, but Liam I really care about you.“ Scott says.

What the hell is happening? He awkwardly lets Scott in and wonders if he can slip away from Theo. 

“Hey Theo. How are you buddy?” Scott asks in a very uncomfortable tone.

It sounds like he is trying so hard to be friendly. Liam gets Theo has helped them a lot and Theo is still shady sometimes, but Scott normally isn’t this weird. Maybe he has PTSD from Theo’s prior sins.

Theo, because he is the asshole just ignores Scott. 

Liam wants to explain why Theo is eating breakfast at his kitchen table, but what does he say? Oh yea Theo spent the night last night when Mason had a terrible idea. Now I may or may not have a boyfriend. Oh my God. Is that what’s happening right now?

Liam may hyperventilate. He hears another knock.  
He opens the door.

“What ....” Liam tries to say.

Corey, Mason, and Stiles walk in. Uninvited. Because why not. It’s not like Liam is in his pajamas or having a crisis, or whatever. 

Everyone stands in the kitchen while Theo eats his breakfast. Liam just wants to strangle him sometimes.

“I guess my question is what the hell?” Stiles asks narrowing his eyes at Liam.

Liam looks at Stiles. 

“I’m not sure what’s happening here.” Theo says. 

“Stiles, it’s ok. We are family here. “ Scott says forcing a smile.

Liam looks at Mason who has been studying the floor for the past five minutes. He looks at Corey who is refusing to look at Theo.

“REALLY.” Liam says in anger.

“I’m sorry. Stiles called and like I caved.” Mason explains.

“I said hello and you sang like a bird.” Stiles says.

Theo sighs. 

Scott looks like he would rather be anywhere else but here right now. Corey is just playing with his phone like everything is totally fine. Like Liam is not about to drive his head into the wall.

“Oh whatever.” Theo says.

Liam just can’t. That’s the response? Apparently Theo has been hooking up casually everywhere and with everyone. 

Liam growls.

“Oh don’t worry Little Wolf. I have nothing to be embarrassed about. Your the one who told the club last night that you loved me and that I am your Allison.” Theo says.

Liam gapes at him. 

He said that? Just kill Liam please. Put him out of his misery.

“Wow. Well you know guys I think we should have the talk.” Scott says in a dad voice. 

Oh God.

“That’s ok. Liam already jumped me last night.” Theo says.

Liam must of blacked out because he sees Stiles looking back at him and waiving a small fan.

“This was the worst mistake ever. I should have hide the sword myself.” Stiles complains.

“So I see you more like Derek and not Allison. Is Liam Stiles?” Scott asks looking at Theo.

Liam has made the decision to jump off a bridge. 

He glares at Theo who was the one that JUMPED Liam. 

Theo smirks and his eyes soften.

God he likes that stupid chimera.


End file.
